Our Little Secret
by nekomi99
Summary: After Kagome closed up the well for good she finds out that she is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Eight months later she gives birth and it turns out to be a girl. Continued on a different account! Read Chapter 5 for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Secret**

●◦○●**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Inuyasha!●○◦●**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: After Kagome closed up the well for good; she finds out that she is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Eight months later she gives birth and it turns out to be a girl. Sixteen years later, Sakura is angered by her mother what will Kagome do? R&R! Rated T, for Teens.**

She woke up with a huge yawn and starred up at her ceiling. She got up and walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer she took out her tank top and jean shorts. After putting them on she looked in the mirror. She gazed at her long silver hair then traveled down to her two amber eyes that sparkled in the sun's rays. Her name? Sakura. Sakura always wondered why she was different from everybody else. Her hair was silver. _'What human has silver hair? Well except the fact when they get old it looks silver.' 'But that's old people. I'm a teenager.'_ Sakura walked out of the bedroom and spotted her uncle coming up the stairs.

"Hey Sakura." She stared at him for a minute until realizing he just said something.

"Hm? Oh hi." She replied. He smiled then walked past her into his room.

"Uncle Sota. Have you ever wondered about how come I look different then everybody else?" She asked inquisitively.

He just stood there for a minute and before he answered she interrupted. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't know ask your mother." He replied instantly. She rolled her eyes behind his back and walked down the stairs.

"Mom…?" She called.

"What?" Her mother asked returning her call. Sakura smiled and saw her mother sitting on the couch watching tv. Sakura walked over to her mother turning the tv off as well. Kagome knew that this was important, because when ever Sakura turned the tv off it either meant its an emergency or its just something important for me to know.

"Mom, I have a question." Sakura began. "Why am I different?" Kagome froze at that. She never expected this day to come but knew it was going to happen eventually.

"What do you mean? Your not different." Kagome spoke softly.

"Yes, I am. Look at my hair!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

Kagome could sense that her blood was beginning to boil. "Don't you talk with me with that temper young lady!" By this time Kagome was standing and looking down on her daughter. Sakura growled and then realized what she had just done. Kagome realized it too, and began to explain that she was of course right. She is different from everybody else.

"I knew it!" Sakuro exclaimed. "But how?"

"Follow me I have to show you something." Kagome demanded. Sakura willingly followed her mother up stairs into her room.

"Seventeen years ago, when I was fifteen. I was on my way to school when my brother. Who you know, Sota. Well he was looking for our cat." Kagome explained.

"You mean the fat cat that died when I was six years old." Sakura laughed.

"Yes." Kagome giggled at her daughter. "Well as I was saying, he was looking for him. So I went to go help him find our cat and it turns out he was in the well house." Kagome paused when she noticed Sakura was confused about the well house. "The well house...here come with me and I'll show you." Kagome ordered.

They were at the well house and that's when Sakura spoke. "You said this was your grandfathers sacred place for his spiritual junk."

"I lied." Kagome replied. She opened the doors and revealed an old well. "He said when I was fifteen that this well has mistical powers. Our ancestors called it the bone eaters well." Kagome walked into the old well house and sweeped up all the cob webs and dirt that laid on the steps and on the ground.

"So how does this relate to how I'm different?" Sakura questioned.

Kagome finished sweeping and began to answer that question again. "When I found Buyo, I heard a long blast come from behind me. It was a huge centipede demon. These demons are not those little red imps called devils, if your thinking that!" Sakura nodded then moved to where her mother was. "I was dragged down into the well by the demon. It talked to me too." Kagome looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. "It said something like this, 'I want the jewel where's the sacred jewel.' "The jewel is called the Sacred Jewel of four souls. Known as the Shikon no Tama. The four souls were Aramitama, which meant courage. Nigimitama which means friendship, Kushimitama means wisdom and Sakimitama which is love." Kagome paused and remembered that Aramitama was Inuyasha, Nigimitama was Sango, Kushimitama was Miroku and Sakimitama was her. Together they were the jewel of four souls. Kagome missed them but didn't want to admit it.

"Anyways, the jewel was intrusted to me to be its guardian. My job was to protect the jewel from evil. That's when I noticed that I was 500 years into the past." Kagome lead Sakura to the sacred tree. " That is how I met a half demon named Inuyasha. He was pinned to this tree by a sacred arrow, used by spiritual people like priestess'. I am a priestess, Sakura."

"So wait what happened to the mutated centipede?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I kind of attacked it. I told it to go away, then this light came out from my hands. Then the centipede was gone and I climbed out of the well." "This time I was shocked to see that I didn't climb back out to my time. As I said before I was 500 years into the past, in feudal Japan." Sakura oh'ed and told her mom to go on to what happened next.

"Well I walked until I was in the forest. I then saw Inuyasha pinned to a tree. He wasn't dead, but was under a spell. See, this is a sacred tree. If you shoot an arrow at it and pin a person to the tree they will be taken into a spell, unless someone breaks the spell they will awake and the spell would be broken."

"So let'me guess. You broke the spell off Inuyasha?" Sakura obviously stated.

"Yes, but I'm going to explain in detail, since there are still important piece of information you need to know." Kagome explained.

"Fine." Sakura retorted.

"When I was checking if Inuyasha was alright I was spotted by some villagers and a priestess named Kaede. They tied me up and took me as hostage, probably because of my weird high school uniform." Kagome guessed. "I was at their village and told them my story, they believed it and untied me. They also explained some information about Inuyasha. They said that he was a malicious half demon that was seeking for the sacred jewel. At this time I wasn't born yet but, the guardian was another priestess named Kikyo." Kagome shuddered from the mention of her name.(AU: Ew... I shuddered from her name too! Sorry Kikyo fans!) "Kikyo met Inuyasha and threatened that if he dares to go near the jewel he shall die! Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would eventually go for the jewel, so she kept a close eye on him."

"But one day they fell in love and Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to become human, so she told him to come in the morning and she will turn him into a human with the sacred jewel." Sakura felt really anxious about what happened next so Kagome again continued."But evil lurked and Kikyo found a bandit injured with two broken legs, and pitied his severe injuries. The bandits name was Onigumo. Onigumo lusted for Kikyo and as well wanted to gain the power of the jewel. So when Kikyo left, Onigumo was devoured by countless demons. Then became the evil demon, Naraku. Naraku is a demon that doesn't care on killing people. But anybody who stands in his way for the sacred jewel will die."

"Naraku, set Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other in minutes. All he had to do was make Kikyo think that Inuyasha betrayed her and vice versa. So he disguised himself as Inuyasha and injured Kikyo for the jewel. He took the jewel and put it back for the real Inuyasha to get in Kikyo's hut. So he disguised himself as Kikyo and went after Inuyasha. By this time Inuyasha was at the place where he'd meet Kikyo. So he waited there and five minutes later, he decided to leave. But before he could leave Naraku which was disguised as Kikyo shot arrows at him but missed on perpose. Inuyasha thought Kikyo betrayed him and so he attacked the village and stole the jewel from Kikyo's hut. Then he ran off with it back to the forest and run away. But before he ran away the real Kikyo shot Inuyasha agaisnt the sacred tree and put him in a deep spell." "After Kikyo did that, she knew that she was dying so she told her younger sister Kaede to burn her body with the jewel. That is when Kikyo callopsed and was pernounced dead and the villagers burned her body and the jewel as that was her wish."

"Huh?" I didn't get some of that." Sakura laughed. Kagome sighed and moved on to what she was going to say.

"That is the story of how Inuyasha and Kikyo were set against each other." "Now, the story on how I set Inuyasha free. Again the centipede demon came back and terrorized the village and it was after me so I ran as fast as I could, yelling help. That is how Inuyasha was broken from the spell. When I reached the sacred tree, I saw him awake but still pinned agaisnt the tree. He said for me to remove the arrow from his chest, but before i was going to do exactly that; the demon attacked my side and took a chunk of my skin to get to the jewel. Since the jewel was implanted in me that is."

"So the centipede swallowed the jewel and then wrapped me against the tree with its body. I was now agaisnt Inuyasha.(Au:Not as sick thoughts people!) So I removed the arrow and broke the spell. Inuyasha then killed the centipede demon with his claws. By that time Kaede was there and saw the jewel in the centipede. So she went to get it and then she purified it again. Kaede gave the jewel back to me, shocked that the jewel indeed was back in the feudal era."

"That is when Inuyasha demanded the jewel or else he would kill me. So I said, 'no I will not give you the jewel.' Inuyasha flexed his claws at me and began to try and attack. But I kept dodging his attacks." Kagome boasted. "I ran onto the bridge and heard Kaede cast a magical beaded necklace and chanted some words and the necklace flew onto Inuyasha's neck. Kaede then yelled for me to say a trigger word then I looked at Inuyasha and he was ready to fling at me. So...I decided since he's a dog demon I'll say, Sit!"

"So whenever you say sit he does...?" Sakura asked.

"He would crash to the ground adn make a crater beneath him." Kagome answered. Sakura was laughing her head off at this. "Your kidding?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head then smiled.

"Ok...I'm done. Keep explaining." Sakura giggled.

"So as I carried the jewel and demons were after me still I was kidnapped a day later and by perverted guys. So I was wearing a skirt and they would try to take 'sneak peak' but I would of course not let them. So Inuyasha came to the rescue only for the jewel because I was holding it."

"What a jerk!" Sakura shouted.

"That's what I thought, too!" Kagome smiled. Noticing that that was her attitude that Sakura just did.

"Anyways what happened next?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"A bird demon, like a crow except with three eyes stole the jewel and swallowed it." Kagome explained instantly.

"Mom! How could you be so careless?" Kagome thought about it and decided that that was not her attitude but Inuyasha's.

"Then we went after it and Inuyasha gave me a bow and arrow and said to shoot the bird with it. I sadi that I could not shoot an arrow if my life depended on it. Then Inuyasha said if Kikyo did it then I could do it, because I am Kikyo's reincarnation."

"So I tried and missed, then we kept following the bird with Inuyasha carrying me on his back. Then I saw a kid drowning in the river, so I saved the kid by diving into the river and swimming over to them. I saved the boy and then took a bow and arrow from a guy and shot the stupid bird."

"That's when trouble began?" Sakura guessed. "I've seen too many movies, that's how I know when trouble starts and junk."

Kagome nodded then explained what else had happened. "Well when I shot the bird I got it but I also cracked the jewel open. Million of tiny lights shot out of the bird and flew all across feudal Japan."

"I stand by what I said. How could you be so careless?" She asked bewildered by her mothers clumsy habit.

Kagome just shrugged. "Just give me a break. I didn't know how to aim at first, it was meant to happen."

"Feh, whatever." Sakura replied. Kagome was taken back by the reply. _'That's Inuyasha's feh...'_

"That is how we met Shippo, a little kid fox demon who could transform into stuff. Then we met a lecherous monk whose favourite line was 'would you bear my child' to every beautiful women he saw."

"Really?" Sakura laughed. Kagome again just nodded.

"Then we met Sango a demon slayer with a cute adorable demon cat named Kirara." "They all had the same story about Naraku tricking them or casting a curse on them."

"Later on after we killed Naraku, Kikyo was still alive, because before she got resurected by Urasue an evil witch. Then whenever Inuyasha scensed that Kikyo was around he would run after her. But everytime he did that, he kept breaking my heart!"

"You fell in love with Inuyasha?" Sakura asked bewildered by the fact.

Kagome again nodded.

"Kikyo then was still alive after we killed Naraku but, she disappeared after a while. Then one night Inuyasha turned full demon because of the jewel. I told him not to use it to become a full fledged demon and that he was fine the way he was. But he didn't listen and went too far!"

"He showed his love towards me and..." Kagome was stopped when Sakura started to finish her sentence.

"That's how I was born? You probably sealed up the well so he couldn't come to your era anymore. Then I was born...and you tell me this now?"

"Yes. I know I should have told you a bit sooner." Kagome regretted.

"Just a bit? All these years I thought my father died in a car accident and now you tell me he's living, but 500 years in the past." Sakura's head narrowed down and tears started to drop down her cheeks and fall down onto the ground. "How could you?"

"Sakura, I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to hurt you!" Kagome explained placing her hand on her daughters shoulder. Sakura shook her hand off of her and replied, "how would you hurt me? I would be sad but I would've gotten over it eventually."

"I guess you could say that I just didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to feel hated by you!" Kagome knew how her daughter must hate her now.

"Hated? I wouldn't hate you if you said that. Sure I would've been mad but never hate. But now I don't know who I am and I'm a freak of nature!" Sakura got up and was going to run when her mother stopped her.

"I'm like that too, Sakura. I know how it feels! Don't you dare make it look like I don't know how it feels, cause..." Kagome placed her hand on Sakura's head and a blue and pink glowing light surrounded them. When Kagome finished with Sakura she then took the spell off herself.

"I will take you to see him, but you have to promise me that you won't go near him! I don't want anything happening to you!" Kagome calmed down and saw that Sakura as well calming down a bit.

"Fine." Was her answer. Kagome nodded then walked back to the well house and re-opened the bone eaters well to go back 500 years in the past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AU: Yeah how was that first chapter of the story? My fingers are tired from typing! I hoped you liked that chappie, ne way please review...cause if you don't review I'll be really mad..and when I'm mad...jk..) please review though! Comment about it...I don't want anything lk this chapter sucks! I'm just finishing on chapter 2 so stay tuned to read the next chapter on Our little Secret.!**


	2. Meeting Father

**Our Little Secret**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Father**

Blue-pink lights engulfed their surroundings taking them 500 years into the past. Sakura landed on her butt at the bottom of the well. (By the way, Kagome is hanyou too.) Kagome leaped out of the well so she could help her daughter out of the old well. Kagome blinked looking around. Everything was the same, since she left. The lush grass swayed in the light breeze. She could smell an old scent that made her stomach turn from her nerves. 'What would she have for an excuse?' Sakura noticed how tense her mother was acting. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mom, don't worry." Sakura felt her tense shoulders loosen. "Thanks." Her mother replied. "Sakura, please when we see him, don't go and hug him right away." The girl looked up and frowned. "I understand what you're trying to say." Kagome smiled softly. When they walked past the sacred tree, they stopped. "Hey, this is the same tree we have back home." Kagome looked at the tree. 'So many years have passed, since I saved him.'

**Flash Back**

_Kagome ran into Inuyasha's forest. 'Thanks Miroku. I promise someday I will come back. Inuyasha how could you do this to me.' Tears made her eyes become blurry. She went to take a leap for the well, when she tripped over an uprooted root. She got up with weak arms, 'please keep them safe Kami. I won't be here to restrain Inuyasha with the prayer beads.' As she got up, she felt a heavy weight drop on her to make her fall down again. She looked up, Inuyasha? _

"_You thought you got away, wench. However, you failed the attempt. You shall pay!" Inuyasha drew back his arm then slapped the girl in the face. She cried in pain. His claws scratched her smooth skin. "Get off of ME!" She cried. Blue lights exploded out of her hands, sending the hanyou way across the other side of the forest. Kagome got up in a hasty leap then jumped into the well still holding onto the jewel shards._

**End of****Flashback**

The words kept repeating in her head, 'You thought you got away, wench. However, you failed the attempt. You shall pay!' The tears threatened to drip down her jaw, but were wiped away before they had the chance to. 'He seduced me, without my consent! He deserves to go to hell!' Of smelling the salty smell on Kagome, Sakura embraced her mother trying to comfort her from the pain and sorrow her father brought upon her. They kept walking until they reached Kaede's hut. Everything there was the same as well. Kagome sniffed the hanyou's scent in there, before she stepped in. The hanyou beat her to it. His eyes widened in surprise not noticing the sixteen year old. "YOU!" Kagome's face stayed impassive, revealing no emotion to the hot-tempered man. His hair has grown longer and duller. Nevertheless, he's still that selfish, rude, arrogant, hotheaded, loud mouth, ruthless hanyou she met when she was fifteen. "It's about time you showed up, after trying to break through the spell you cast on the well." He began. "You changed a lot! Your hair is a lot longer and has more curls; you finally decided to change your clothes for once!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You seem to be blind still. Ever since I left, I was pregnant with your kid!" Kagome sounded just too much like Sesshomaru's voice. Inuyasha was speechless. 'Was his kid that wench behind his Kagome?' Inuyasha stepped back scared to think that was his daughter. 'She looked so much like him!' The silver hair, eyes and ears, there was nothing that resembled Kagome.

Sakura looked up at the tall figure. She still stayed at bay from him. She had to admit, she was scared. Scared of her father, scared of this place and scared out of her wits! 'What do I say?' There was complete silence for five minutes. No one dared move. Kagome twirling her hair, Sakura fidgeting with her two index fingers. He got annoyed. "So kid, got a name or what?" Inuyasha spit out. She looked up. "…"

Kagome looked down at her. "Saku-r-r-a." Inuyasha nodded, approving the name. She didn't get it her father was nothing like her mom mentioned. "She may have your attitude though." Inuyasha stated. Kagome sighed. "Mmhm." Inuyasha twitched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that now you know that you have a daughter, we're going!" Sakura looked at her mother frightened. "What you can't just leave! I won't allow it!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome smirked. "I knew that it might come to this!" Inuyasha knew what she was going to do. "Inuyasha SIT!" The rosary glowed then made Inuyasha kiss the dirt. "Inuyasha I'm going to sit you to hell, for what you did to me, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! (To save you the trouble of counting she sat him 17 times altogether.) Inuyasha wasn't visible to the eyes of anyone to be seen. Kagome smiled with her plan to work.

Sakura shook her head at the rather large crater her father and mother made. "I think once father gets out of that crater we should dig it up so no one falls in it!" When she finished Kagome was already inside the hut. Kaede heard the noise, but was forced to stay inside by Inuyasha. "Kagome…" Kaede smiled at the now older form of Kagome. She looked different from Kikyo now. "Kaede!" Kagome smiled brightly at the old woman. "Long time, no see!" Kaede managed to finish before Kagome squeezed the day lights out of her. "Ca-n't br-ea-th, Ka-go-me…" Kagome widened her eyes. "Sorry Kaede."

"So how are Miroku, Kirara, Sango and Shippo?" Kaede looked down towards the floor. Kagome panicked what happened. "Miroku was killed by the wind tunnel a few years after you left. He was eaten alive by the curse Naraku cast upon his family!" Kagome smashed her fists against the floorboards. "Miroku…I prayed for all of you to stay well in this era, please forgive me!" Kagome yelled. Kaede was silent. "Kaede what happened to everyone else?" Kagome managed to ask. "Sango and Kirara are at their demon slayers village recruiting new members of demon slayers as well as villagers." Kaede sipped her tea before beginning with Shippo. "Shippo on the other hand, is living with his mate not too far from here." Sakura listened attentively to the familiar names. "Well before we leave, we will go see Sango and Shippo." Kaede nodded. "Oh Kagome if you want, you can ride our trained horses for the journey." Kagome tensed. Last time she rode a horse, she was bucked off! "Um…I think I'll just use my demonic powers instead, but thanks for the offer."

When they got outside, they saw Inuyasha dusting the gravel off his haorai. "That's IT! This time I won't hesitate to kill you, wench!" Kagome walked away from him. Sakura just looked at her father with disappointment. He growled. "Don't you walk away from me you two!" Kagome just kept walking ignoring her so-called 'mate'. The bite was still there. Inuyasha jumped infront of the two girls. "Are you deaf? I said STOP!" Sakura took this chance to say something. "Apparently we are." Inuyasha looked down at the girl. "Yeah, she's definitely got your attitude!" Kagome grabbed Sakura. "Come on, if we want to see them and go home tomorrow, you better hurry up!" Inuyasha understood now. "Feh. You're going to see the witch and her cat?" Kagome froze. He has gone too far. "YOU insolent, self-centered ass, either you shut up and go back. Or I will make you shut up, by pinning you to that very same tree that bitch Kikyo pinned you to!" Kagome yelled. With those exact words, Inuyasha's anger flared. "Don't you dare talk about Kikyo that way!" Kagome looked at him with no interest in continuing the argument. "I think she really means that!" Sakura bit her lip. "Yeah well if she does really mean that then she's dead!"

"You hear that DEAD!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Kagome sneered. Inuyasha growled then slapped her across the face. "No I will not shut up, bitch. You are not allowed to visit Sango anymore!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about this?" Kagome shouted. **_"SIT!"_** (OOO underlined italics and bolded. OUCH, that really gotta hurt!) This time Kagome ran off bringing Sakura with her to the direction of the demon slayer's village. Inuyasha on the other hand was out cold in the huge crater. Kaede watched this from her hut then shook her head at the unconscious hanyou.

"So, how long is this going to take to get to the village?" The girl asked.

"A couple of hours, but we can rest along the way if we get tired." Kagome kept walking with her eyes closed. "It's been sixteen years since I've been here; I'm surprised that I haven't gotten lost yet." Sakura smiled.

"Tell me about the adventures you had here!" Sakura insisted. Kagome sighed; most of them were with Inuyasha. She did not want to talk about him! "Well, I'll start with how we met Sango…"

"So she showed you Midoriko in return for helping her?" Kagome nodded. "You could say it like that, yes."

"Cool. I wish I could see Midoriko!"

"You probably can, once we get to the village." Kagome replied.

"Really? Wow, I can just imagine what she looks like."

Kagome growled, she could smell the scent of a demon. She knew the scent but forgot whom it belonged to! In the distance, a miniature tornado headed there way. Kagome sighed, 'uh oh.' The tornado skidded to a stop. The winds stopped blowing and out appeared Koga. Kagome could feel herself lifted into the arms of Koga. Koga looked down at the grown woman; she had EARS, FANGS and CLAWS! "Kagome, you are…"

"A half demon, I know. If you're wondering how it was after an incident occurred." Kagome spoke truthfully. Koga was confused, 'what incident. Did Inuyasha do this to her?'

"What incident?" Koga questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it! If that's okay." Kagome hid her face behind her bangs.

"…uh…" Sakura just stood there dumbfounded.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on here?" When two men came running up on the dirt path, Sakura remembered her mom telling her about the wolf demon tribe. Koga was their leader and Hakkaku and Ginta were his comrades. "Let me guess you're Koga, and those two are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Koga looked up at the girl not noticing she was there before. "Who's that?" He asked.

"She's not a thing, Koga." Struggling out of his arms to go introduce Sakura. "She is my daughter, Sakura." Koga just about fainted, 'daughter?' 'Did Kagome, his fiancé, have a mate already?'

"Kagome who did this to you I'll rip them to shreds!" Koga flexed his claws ready for the person to appear. However, there was no person to pop out for him to kill. Kagome shook her head in protest. "Don't, or else it will be a huge mess that I'll have to clean for." Koga calmed down.

"Did they force you?" Koga asked concerned.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome said. Koga took that answer as a 'yes'. "Sorry Kagome. I am just concerned." His eyes flared. "I stated that you were my woman. But no I don't have a chance at all!" Kagome lifted her head at the brokenhearted demon. "Koga, I'm sorry. Although, it was not my choice to be mated. I was forced and could not escape until it was over." Kagome found the wet salty liquid streaming down her face and onto her pants. "Now, if you excuse us. We are going to see some old friends."

Koga nodded. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not really…" Kagome trailed off.

"Ok, Hakkaku, Ginta think you can keep up with us for the next couple hours?" Ginta and Hakkaku groaned. "I'm taking that as a yes." He smirked.

Kagome half-heartedly smiled.

...Next Morning...

Sango sat down on the steps of her hut examining the person's movements. This guy was out of his mind to be auditioning for a spot to be a demon slayer. He had no swords manship or with any other weapon. No tricks, or back up plans for any battle. He's plain useless. When she told him next he sighed in defeat.

She got up from where she presently sat, hearing a lot of commotion at the front gates. "You are not allowed here, demon!" Sango heard this and got her boomerang ready. When she was able to see who was there she screamed. "Oh my GOD, KAGOME!" Kagome looked in the direction of her name being screamed. She pushed everyone out of the way and hugged Sango. "Oh my god, you've grown! Look at you your beautiful." Sango examined the girl. Kagome blushed. "Thanks, you too!"

"Who's this?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled. "That would be Sakura, my daughter."

Sango was confused. "Your married?"

Kagome shook her head. "More like forced to be a wife." Sango realized. "So he forced you?"

Koga was confused. He knew she was forced. But Sango knew who seduced her? Sakura was confused. Her mother and Sango were going from one subject to another, it was giving her a headache. "Mom. Please stay with a subject, you giving me a headache." She pleaded. Kagome apologized then started to talk about other things like: What have you been doing since I was gone.

"Well, you heard about Miroku right?" Kagome smelled the tears falling down Sango's cheek. "It's okay, I already know what happened." Sango nodded.

"Shippo found a mate and is now living in the mountains. Kirara had kittens. We found out that Naraku's heart had been destroyed by Sesshomaru, so Naraku is dead and gone." Kagome was stunned. She'd never expected Sesshy to destroy Naraku. It was always Inuyasha and her friends that she had thinked would destroy him. Guess not.

"Kohaku, is now under full medical attention here. I'm trying to gather some demon slayers and villagers. Inuyasha, has been trying to kill Sesshomaru, the remaining parts of the jewel is now in the hands of Inuyasha." Why didn't Kagome sense it? Sango stopped. "Kagome are you alright?"

"I didn't sense the jewel when I saw him though. Am I losing my miko powers?" Koga was listening to this now. 'What if she did lose her powers?'

"Do you still have the left over shards?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome remember Inuyasha wants to have them to become full demon, so be careful!"

"You too." She glanced at Koga.

"He's is collecting them for selfish reasons. You should hide them." Sango suggested.

"That wouldn't do any good, because he could just use the jewel to find them!" Kagome protested. Sango nodded in agreement. "Remember how Naraku used them?" Koga growled at the name. "He used the jewel to track the rest of the shards."

Kagome nodded. "If he decides to steal them from me than, I could probably use my miko powers to summon the rest of the shards to me." Sango never thought of Kagome doing that before. "I figured out how to do that just a couple years since I left."

"So that means you could get the rest of the shards here with a blink of an eye?" Sango asked.

"Basically." Koga was astonished. If he stole the jewel from Kagome he could use the jewel like he planned on doing to save his dead comrades.


	3. One Step At a Time

**Our Little Secret**

**Created by nekomi99**

**(For now on, I will not be interrupting the story with my thoughts. I will leave my thoughts to the very end of each chapter so that the story flows smoother. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them.)**

**Chapter Three: One Step At a Time**

Kagome walked out the hut stretching her arms above her head while yawning. She was pleased that her daughter was enjoying herself for the time being. In the modern era, Sakura was more distracted by all the noises and scents. Kagome wished she could have placed a seal on her daughter so she could relieve her from the commotion.

The pleasant surroundings captivated Kagome as she took in the peaceful beauty of nature. The grass, wet and lush, swayed in the morning breeze. The sun, hiding behind the cumulus clouds. Today was going to be a delightful day. The birds chirping, no Inuyasha to worry about, no yelling, no sit commands, no Inuyasha, no demons, and finally no Inuyasha. Today, unlike any other day, Kagome was going to summon all her powers and seek the whereabouts of all the jewel fragments.

Kagome walked around looking for the perfect spot to start her chanting. She situated herself under a cherry blossom tree with the sweet fragrance that calmed her mind and put her at ease. Before she began her chanting she crossed her legs and started her meditating. Kagome found it relaxing to start off with a warm up than to summon all her powers at once. It was tiring and stressful to keep her power in one spot for a large amount of time. The type of technique required: strategy, strength, and determination.

After about an hour of meditating, Kagome took in deep breaths before she focused her energy into the search for each jewel shard. Kagome closed her eyes and formed a barrier around herself and the area. '_Hopefully, this will not take up the majority of my power._' She thought.

_**With thy connection**_

_**To thy Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Thy wish**_

_**Entitles Midoriko's**_

_**Freedom**_

_**Do thee concur**_

_**Or shall thy wish **_

_**Be forfeited**_

Kagome repeated the words she chanted again in her head. Seeing no flaws she continued with the next steps after the chant had been said. She placed both her hands together and began to listen.

Light 'hum' sounds were sung before her. A distant figure arrived and sat in front of her.

"_You are the protector of the jewel?" _Midoriko asked simply.

She fashioned a flowing light pink kimono made from pure Chinese silk with a darker pink obi and gold dragons patterned the sides of the kimono. Her wavy black hair shone in the sunlight and her cerulean eyes sparked with interest. This woman was interesting that was certain, but did she have the power to free her?

"Yes, I am the protector of the jewel. I am honored that I am able to speak with you now that the jewel will soon be complete." Kagome answered with determination.

Midoriko searched the woman's eyes to seek any lies, but was glad that she was speaking truthfully. "No, it should be I who is honored, Kagome," a smile graced her lips. "you are the chosen protector of the jewel and I have seen you fight in battle for many years and I am proud that you have continued on the search for the jewel. Many protectors before you, grew weak and tired of the jewel and died while protecting it. I am surprised that you are still protecting it after all this time."

Kagome was speechless. She has never heard anyone compliment her of her fighting. "Thank you, Midoriko. I rarely get compliments for my skills." Midoriko nodded, understanding completely what she had just said.

"It's true, people care about the jewel in the end and not for the guardian." Kagome looked down to the ground deep in thought. It was a risk every guardian misunderstood. They have been taken advantage of and deceived by others who wanted the power of the jewel.

"Now, let's get started. Are you ready, Kagome?" Kagome took a deep inhale and then exhaled. She nodded her head.

"Alright. First, gather your energy into one place." Kagome concentrated on her powers and drained everything she had into one place like she was told.

Midoriko stepped back feeling her energy increasing by the second. "Once you have done that, think of the people in your life that represent love, friendship, courage, and wisdom." Kagome quickly thought of Sango as friendship, Miroku as wisdom, herself as love, and sadly Inuyasha as courage.

"I see, you chose your friends from long ago. Good choice." Midoriko stated. "Now, I will say this only once Kagome and the rest is up to." After Kagome's head nodded, Midoriko began. "I will say a riddle, and you must answer. This riddle describes one person that you have seen in the feudal era.

"I have seen you and you have seen me. I do not talk to you or any of your friends, except the hanyou. I wear a mask that keeps me safe. Who am I?"

"You have three minutes, starting now." Kagome searched frantically in her brain.

'Okay, it can't be any of my friends...so scratch off Koga, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kirara, Inuyasha.'

'It can't be Naraku...then again he did have that monkey mask...no, no, no he has talked to me before.'

'It's not Kagura, or Kanna, maybe Kohaku...but he has talked to Sango...'

'It's definitely not Hakudoshi, or Kikyo...who am I missing?'

'JAKEN...no he has talked to me before. It isn't Rin...'

'Sesshomaru...he has talked to me hasn't he? Wait a minute... 'I have seen you and you have seen me. I do not talk to you or any of your friends, except the hanyou. I wear a mask that keeps me safe...'...but he doesn't wear a mask!'

"Thirty seconds." Midoriko informed. Kagome, still trying to keep her powers together, pictured Sesshomaru in her mind. 'He doesn't wear a mask. Masks are only used to hide identities...why would he want to hide his identity.'

"Ten seconds." Kagome scrambled for an answer. "Unless, he is hiding his emotions because he believes that emotions will kill him. That's it!"

"Okay times up." Kagome closed her eyes and softly whispered her answer not sure if it was correct.

"Sesshomaru." Midoriko grinned. She then created a vortex behind her. Kagome looked behind her and suddenly to her surprise, was sucked in instantly.

"Kagome, let out your powers now!" Midoriko was beside her floating through the pink and purple vortex.

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "If I let my powers out, they will kill you." Midoriko shook her head. "It will not kill me. Now, let it go Kagome!"

Kagome tentatively let her powers out and as she did, she could feel the vortex shaking. She looked beside her and she saw Midoriko doing the same thing.

"What exactly are we doing?" Kagome asked the current in the vortex was slowing down.

"We are stopping time." Midoriko answered.

"Stopping time?" Kagome wondered to herself out loud.

"Yes. We need to stop time so we can take the jewel shards without engaging in fights."

"I wish I had done this sooner." Kagome sighed.

"Why? You could not control your powers back then, you would have over worked yourself and died."

Kagome didn't reply and it became silent as they arrived to their destination. They were sent to a clearing where a herd of pig demons gathered around five shards of the jewel. Kagome laughed. "This is what we have to do? It's so easy, yet brilliant!"

Midoriko laughed. "Indeed. It's like stealing candy from a baby."

Kagome gasped. "I did not know you would do such a thing."

They both broke into a fit of giggles as they went back into the vortex.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the herd of pigs...**

"Where the hell did they go?" Pig number one shouted in disbelief.

"We've been cursed!" Pig number two cried.

* * *

Midoriko laughed at the pigs.

"How stupid can they get?" Kagome insulted.

Midoriko shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done!"

Kagome nodded. "How many shards do we need?"

Midoriko sighed. "Too many to count."

"Great." Kagome groaned.

"Well, think of the bright side. You won't have to be chased by demons anymore." Midoriko countered.

"That's true." Kagome admitted.

The vortex began to slow down as they stopped at yet another place to 'collect' the jewel shards. It kept going on like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I wonder where my mom is." Sakura thought out loud. Sango over heard this and put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"She's fine. Trust me. Your mother is strong." Sango smiled, but she was also worried for the miko. She didn't usually run off like this. Then again, that was in the past when she was younger. She didn't understand why she would leave her daughter. Something was going on and she was going to find out.

"I'm going for a walk Sakura do you want to come?" Sango asked politely. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and agreed. So they set off on their walk and left a certain wolf youkai by himself in the village.

"The demon slayer is right, but is she strong enough?" Koga pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. 'If I can just get my hands on the jewel once it is complete, I will be the strongest youkai in Japan and then Kagome will want to be my mate.'

"Hey Koga."

Koga nearly jumped as he turned around to find Shippo smirking at him.

"Oh it's just you Shippo, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Koga scolded.

"Right. So where's Kagome? I was jut passing by and I sensed her. Is she really back?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's back." Koga answered him. Shippo dashed outside trying to find Kagome.

"The guy still has his child-like personality," Koga mused. "this plan just might work after all."

"Hey Koga, look at this!" Koga walked to where Shippo was.

"What now? Can't you just leave me alone—" Koga looked at the barrier.

"Kagome's scent ends here. She probably made this barrier, but why?" Shippo wondered.

Koga tried to go through it but it electrocuted him.

Shippo started laughing hysterically when Koga stopped getting electrocuted. His hair was fried and it still had electric sparks coming off of it. "Ha, do it again!"

"Shut up! Why don't you go through it?" Koga growled obviously irritated.

"Well, see that's no fun." Koga growled again and hit Shippo on the head.

"Ah! What was that for?" Shippo growled.

"That was for being a wise guy!" Koga yelled.

* * *

"Sango, are you sure my mom is okay?" Sakura questioned. "I mean it's noon right now and she hasn't been here since we woke up."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I am sure your mother is just fine. She probably went to find Shippo."

"Who?" Sakura asked, forgetting who Shippo was.

"Oh, did your mother not tell you of him? He always looked up to her as his mother. Of course he's older now. I think he's twenty-four now." Sango informed. Sakura's eyes widened for a split second.

"A lot has changed hasn't it?" Sango nodded sadly.

"Sadly, yes." Sango averted her eyes to the side thinking of Miroku. She hated Inuyasha ever since.

"That was in the past and the future is now so why bother mopping about the past when you can't do anything about it, right?" Sango said a tear slipping from her eye.

"Sango, I am sorry. I completely forgot." Sakura hugged Sango trying to comfort the older woman.

Sango wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Sango, you have my mom and I to help you get through this. Even Kaede, I am sorry you wouldn't be crying right now if it wasn't for me."

Sango shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry of." Sango pulled back from the hug. "Come on, let's go back to the village."

Sakura nodded and walked back to the village to wait for her mother to come back.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter I will be updating soon and I hoped you like this!**

**The chant is a little weird, but that's only because I made it up.**

**I guess the riddle is kinda obvious, but Kagome wasn't in the feudal era for sixteen years!**

**This chapter kinda jumped around a bit, but I hoped the dividers helped so the scene changes were smoother.**

**Last but not least, I added a little bit of my humor in this and there is way more to come!**

**Please REVIEW and I will UPDATE!**

**nekomi99**


	4. Keeping a Promise

**Our Little Secret**

**Created by nekomi99**

**Chapter Four: Keeping a Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was now or never and Kagome was with Midoriko gathering the remaining shards. They have gathered shards from all over Japan and it was very tiring. Kagome felt her powers slowly regenerating, but every time she stepped into the vortex her powers would drain. Midoriko noticed the woman's figure slouch as she picked up the last shard.

She was to be free from fighting. Finally after all these years, she will be at peace. It was all thanks to this one woman for helping her achieve this goal. Fighting inside that jewel was painful. Unable to live and unable to die. She wished for every miracle that this girl, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, would collect just one piece of the jewel so she would be on the winning side.

However, since Naraku was alive, she has always been on the losing side. The demons would always have that advantage. Now, she feels rejuvenated and powerful again. Just one piece made her feel all that much safer and victorious. She would give this girl the happiness she deserves.

Kagome looked at Midoriko and smiled. She was in deep thought and it seemed unfair to tell her that the jewel was complete and now it was time to make the final wish. Could she make the final wish without her friends' permission? She felt a twinge of guilt rise up in her stomach and she knew it was not right to do this without her friends witnessing. Could she ask for Midoriko to wait? No, she couldn't. After what she has done? It would seem too cruel to let her wait longer to be free.

"Kagome it is time. I cannot thank you enough for setting me free and protecting the jewel." Midoriko said smiling brightly as they walked out of the vortex inside the barrier.

"Midoriko, I will set you free, but I want my friends to witness this moment. They deserve to know and they will most likely want to be here. I can't live with the fact that I made a wish behind their backs without their knowledge." Kagome said truthfully.

"Yes, I understand perfectly. Your friends are waiting for your return beyond the barrier. I will summon Inuyasha and Kaede." Before Kagome could protest about Inuyasha coming, Midoriko snapped her fingers and Inuyasha and Kaede appeared outside the barrier.

* * *

"Oh look, Shippo is here!" Sango pointed towards the tall kitsune. Sakura followed her eyes to the kitsune and blushed. He was quite handsome.

Shippo sensed the demon slayer and an unfamiliar scent approach the village. "Hey Sango, any ideas why Kagome has a barrier up and who's this gorgeous woman standing next to you?"

Sango rolled her eyes at his questions. "You are never one to beat around the bush are you Shippo?"

Shippo laughed and hugged Sango. "You never change Sango."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This here is Sakura. Once Kagome comes back we shall explain." Sango looked at Shippo then to Sakura.

Sakura was so amazed never had she seen a man as handsome as him. He had green eyes that glinted in the sun's setting rays. No doubt he was a demon because she could feel his demonic aura from where she was standing. He wore dark blue hakamas, a green haori with white leaves scattered all over, and a light brown silky vest. Her eyes followed up to his hair and she couldn't help but want to touch it because of its shiny orange appearance. He was a lot taller than her that was for certain. Overall, he is a fine looking man...er demon.

Shippo smirked she was starring at him and it made his smirk grow larger. He didn't fail to take in her appearance though. She had silver hair much like Inuyasha's with dog ears on the top of her head, and beautiful big amber-brown eyes that held warmth and a fiery spirit. She wore modern day clothes which gave him the suspicion that she was from Kagome's era. Her tank top and jean shorts accented her curves but showed a fair amount of skin, not that he was complaining.

Sakura blushed under his gaze and she wished she hadn't blushed because it brought his gaze to meet her eyes. She cold have just melted right there. His eyes were the pure hues of green and it made her want to stop time and stare at him all day.

"So...you said something about Kagome having a barrier up?" Sango broke the intense stare of the two. Shippo blushed lightly now coming back to reality and noticing Sango was still standing there.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know why she has one up?" Shippo asked looking away from Sakura.

"No, but something tells me it has something to do with Inuyasha and the jewel." Sango instinctively assumed.

"She always puts up barriers at home. She says it helps her meditate and it blocks the noise from the city." Sakura stated still blushing from the fact that she was starring at Shippo.

"How long does she usually have the barrier up for?" Shippo asked now looking at her again. He had to admit she was cute when she blushed.

"Only for a couple of hours, why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Something tells me that it's not Inuyasha. She has had the barrier up for more than a couple hours." Shippo squinted his eyes in thought.

"Are you saying that she could be in danger?" Sango questioned now worried.

"I don't know, but Koga is over there now getting electrocuted from the barrier." Shippo tried to hold his laughter in check.

The three of them walked to the said barrier to investigate the situation.

'Mom, what are you doing? Who is with you that you do not want us to know about?'

As soon as the thought left her mind, her father and Kaede appeared beside them.

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked. He then noticed Koga, Shippo, Sakura, and Sango standing next to him with Kaede.

"Inuyasha, it seems we have been summoned by Kagome." Kaede stated. Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, so now she wants to have an audience while she 'sits' me to hell?" He began to walk away back to where he was previously before he was summoned.

"I thought you wouldn't want to miss the sight of jewel finally completed, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice rang as the barrier dissipated.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted and rushed over to the said miko hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Shippo, you've grown. I've missed you!" Kagome hugged him back.

"I missed you too, and since when was the jewel complete?" Kagome laughed softly and pulled back from the hug.

"The jewel was completed just now and I will explain later how I did it but right now I am going to wish for Midoriko's freedom. I wanted all of you here to witness this." Kagome explained. Midoriko smiled at everyone, but stopped at the wolf youkai.

"You, what is it you desire of the jewel?" Midoriko asked not liking the power lust in the demon's eyes.

"I want ever lasting power." Koga growled as he lunged for the jewel that rested in Kagome's hands. His eyes glowed red and his pupils became black slits.

"Koga what—" Shippo pushed Kagome to the ground and lunged for the snarling wolf demon.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled as she ran to help her mother. Koga attacked Shippo punching him across the face with the help of his increasing demonic power.

"Shippo!" Sango cried holding her large boomerang and swung it so that it would get Koga off of Shippo.

"Sango we have to help Shippo," Kagome yelled watching Sango's weapon hit Koga. "and where the hell did Inuyasha go?"

"I am right here." He said from behind Kagome.

He picked up the jewel and sighed. "I guess this will be the last time I hold it." Inuyasha dropped it back into Kagome's hands.

Kagome sat there on the ground, baffled. "Inuyasha, you don't want to become a full demon anymore?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Feh, I gave you the jewel back so will ya stop pestering me about it."

Kagome smiled up at him as she stood back up. "You never change."

"Feh," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grabbed the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "stupid wolf always causes trouble."

Shippo punched Koga in the gut bringing him down to his knees. "I will kill you fox demon!" Koga got up and slashed Shippo across the chest then gave Shippo a powerful kick sending him directly into a tree. Shippo grimaced, holding his chest in pain.

"SHIPPO!" Sakura cried rushing towards his body that was at the base of the tree. Shippo's eyes widened when he saw Koga going after Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Kagome screamed trying to get her daughter's attention. She turned around to see Inuyasha but he was already running towards their daughter.

"Sakura! Look out!" Shippo shouted now up and running with all his demon speed. He wasn't going to make it to her in time. Sakura glanced behind her and screamed, squeezing her eyes shut with her hands up to her face as Koga raised his hand to swipe at her, but it never came. She cautiously opened them and saw her father send Koga hurtling across the field.

"You...you saved me." She stated. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Well, what did ya think I was going to do, let him eat ya?" Inuyasha spat back at her.

Sakura smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you. You know you aren't so bad."

Inuyasha blushed and muttered. "Feh, whatever."

Sakura ran over to Shippo examining his bleeding chest. "Are you alright?"

Shippo smirked. "I've had worse." He winced as he tried to get up. Sakura gasped as more blood flowed out from the wound. "Let me help you." Shippo sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to win with this girl. After all she is the daughter of Kagome. So they began to walk back to the village, Sakura supporting Shippo's weight.

Shippo grabbed her arm and they came to a halt. "We should wait so that we can see Midoriko's freedom." Sakura nodded and they walked slowly towards Kagome and the others.

Midoriko handed Kagome her bow and arrows. "Kagome, you must do what you think is right." Kagome got up and took the bow and arrows. "I'm sorry Koga, but you give me no choice." She strung an arrow, aiming for his heart.

Koga watched Kagome aim the arrow at him. "Kagome, you will give me the jewel and you will become my mate for eternity."

Kagome watched as Koga tried to lunge for her again but she let the arrow free from her grasp. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. She felt a warm liquid slide down her cheek as the arrow followed the path to his heart and Koga was not moving away from it. When the arrow finally met its destination, it sent him flying back into a tree. His eyes went back to the way they were originally and she could see him mouth the words 'Kagome, why?'.

Kagome dropped her bow and sunk to her knees. She just killed Koga. She glanced down at the jewel. This would have never happened if the jewel didn't exist!

"You did not kill him, Kagome," Midoriko spoke softly. "you put him to sleep for fifty years.

Kagome didn't understand. "How?" She didn't know how she did it, but she guessed it had something to do with their friendship.

"Since, Koga was a friend to you. Your heart cannot kill him, so your powers did as you requested and put him to sleep." Midoriko simply explained.

Kagome look back to Koga his eye lids were closed and it reminded her of how she met Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. He clutched his heart as sad memories came back into his mind.

"Kagome, you only did what you had to do." Shippo said.

Every one looked down to the ground. Koga was their ally until the end when he turned his back on everyone.

"That is what the jewel does to people. It brings the evil and bitterness out of their hearts and turns them into power lusting monsters." Midoriko stated.

"Kagome..." Sango put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the woman.

"Come on, let's make the wish so that Midoriko can be set free." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Of course." Sango agreed but still not certain if her friend was going to be okay.

"We will wait when you are ready, Kagome." Midoriko smiled softly.

"Just do it already. We don't have all day!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome glared at him daring him to say more, and she would use the damn necklace as her advantage over him.

"Inuyasha stop being a baby and be quiet will ya!" Shippo mocked. Inuyasha growled as he hit Shippo over the top of his head.

"Ah! What was that for?" Shippo whined.

Sakura gasped. "Will you to stop it? It's bad enough that Shippo is injured. He doesn't need a cracked skull."

"Since when did you start sticking up for him?" Inuyasha asked teasing her caring nature.

"Well...I...er...w-want to." Sakura stumbled as her cheeks became red again. She was just making sure he was fine. Was that so much of a big deal?

**'**_**Uh yes!'** _Her conscience exclaimed.

'Oh no...not you again!' Sakura thought. She was definitely going to have one major headache tonight.

**'**_**You like him don't you?'**_ Sakura blushed lightly.

'I do not!'

**'**_**Oh I think you do because let's face it, I'm you and whatever you feel, I feel.' **_

'Well, I do not love him so leave me alone.'

**'**_**Love? I said that you liked him. I did not say anything about love.'** _

'NO! I didn't I just said what first came to mind it's not like that!'

**'**_**You love him and you admitted it, so ha!**_**'**

**_'Just admit that I'm right and you're wrong. Problem solved. You love him_****_.'_**

"UGH! You are very annoying!" Now Sakura was receiving weird looks from everyone as she gripped her head in frustration.

_**'Well if I'm annoying that makes you annoying.'**_

"Who's annoying?" Shippo asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing."

"Kagome, wish on the damn jewel, it's already dark out!" Inuyasha whined impatiently.

"Okay. Here it goes." Kagome said as she held the jewel in her hands. She closed her eyes and thought of the wish she wanted.

'_Midoriko, today is the day you will be free from all treachery. So, I wish now upon the jewel for your freedom. Please accept my wish.' _ Midoriko grinned like a child who just received candy. The jewel began to vibrate rapidly in Kagome's hands and disappeared without a trace as to where it has gone.

Sango gasped. "The jewel, it's gone."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Midoriko slowly fade away.

"Kagome, I can't thank you enough. You are a wonderful priestess. You still have much to learn, but you are already passed my level. Please keep training for me I want you to become the most powerful priestess in Japan. I have faith in you and I hope that this is enough in return for what your friends and yourself have done for Japan." With that Midoriko vanished from sight and left every one with a confused expression on their face.

"What did she give us?" Sango questioned.

"I think she gave us immortality." Shippo guessed.

"She probably gave us a lifetime of happiness." Sakura assumed.

"Nah, she gave us more power." Inuyasha thought.

"I don't think it's any of those." Kagome said disagreeing with everyone's assumptions.

"Oh yeah why do you think so, wench?" We all know who said that.

"Well, see for yourselves." Kagome said as she pointed in the direction of what she believed was Midoriko's gift.

* * *

**Well, that's that for this chapter. I don' know exactly when I will have the next chapter up, ****but**** it will definitely be up before or after this weekend**!

**Your reviews are awesome! I welcome constructive criticism as long as it gets straight to the point. Short and sweet. What I do not want are flames. Not saying I got any, but just giving everyone a heads up. I am not the type of writer or author that let's criticism prevent me from continuing with my stories, I find it is just something that helps me improve on my writing skills. **

**Keep reviewing. Also, I am thinking of another new story and it's about Kagome's past with her father. I have a poll and each title has a different story behind it. So think of what story you want have and choose the title that goes with it. I think that this is just a fun way of creating a story based on what the reviewers or readers want as a story instead of just what I want. Anyway, go to my profile and you will see a poll at the top of the page. Just vote on which story you would like me to write about, poll closes on Thursday, July 31, 2008 at 9:00 p.m.**

**Thank you, that's about all I have to say. :)**

**nekomi99**


	5. Note: Continuing Elsewhere

I just want to make everyone aware that I am going to continue with this story; however, it needs 'extreme' revision. I started this story when I was very young and my writing has definitely changed from 2006. I have been in a couple writing courses since then and I would love to continue the stories that I have ditched.

On that note, I would also like to say that I am creating the revised edition as a separate story, so technically this version is being scrapped, but continued elsewhere.

I would also like to add that I was inspired to write this way back when I saw this movie...I forget the name, but it was about a girl who finds out her father is a famous musician in the UK and she confronts her mother about her findings, etc. I feel horrible that I am not able to share the name of this movie because all works of art should be mentioned and honoured for the artist's efforts.

Also, I have a new penname and I'm on a separate account because of it, (no I'm not ashamed of my stories), I am going through a heck of a lot of change recently though :). And I feel like somethings just need to change no matter how small and insignificant it actually is, it's just a mentality I have currently. New Penname: Aestheticreations This is where you'll find the revised version.

Thank you for those who supported/support this story. I hope you enjoy what's to come in the future.


	6. Please Read!

**aestheticreations has taken over this story!**

**Chapter 2 has been updated and Chapter 3 is due to come out in four days. The revised edition of this story is far different than what I made it as originally. Please check it out, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
